


Цветы и сигареты

by VosmajaMarta, WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Hanahaki Disease, Missing Scene, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VosmajaMarta/pseuds/VosmajaMarta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021
Summary: После того, как Санджи покидает команду на Зо, у Нами начинают проявляться симптомы странной болезни.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: 1 - WTF One Piece 2021: тексты G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Цветы и сигареты

**Author's Note:**

> Ханахаки — редкая человеческая болезнь, при которой больной откашливает цветы из-за неразделенной любви. Передается путем контакта с выплюнутыми цветами. Вылечить заболевшего можно одним способом — любимый человек больного должен ответить ему взаимностью, иначе больной умрет от удушья или остановки сердца.
> 
> Соавтор: [Сама по себе](https://ficbook.net/authors/30918)

Нами точно знала, когда это всё началось — на Зо.

Точнее, в глобальном смысле всё началось гораздо раньше и складывалось постепенно, незаметно, исподволь. Не было какого-то переломного момента, который всё изменил, вместо этого — десятки и сотни мелочей, ситуаций, слов и действий. В самом начале их путешествия Санджи-кун её всё больше раздражал, хотя с ним было удобно — больше никто из команды почему-то не соглашался отдаться ей в рабство. В какой-то момент она поняла, что привыкла к Санджи-куну, поняла его и действительно приняла таким, какой он есть, — да, может быть, тем ещё дураком, но они все в команде были по-своему нелепы, и это ничуть не помешало им стать практически семьёй. Так всё понемногу и продолжалось, от раздражения через привычку и принятие…

А осознала Нами на Зо. Когда Санджи-кун пообещал ей, что всё будет хорошо и он вернётся, улыбнулся так, что сердце защемило, и исчез — вот тогда Нами всё и поняла.

Лепестки появились вскоре после того.

Нами чувствовала себя опустошённой и странно разбитой, словно подхватила в лесах Зо какую-то неведомую заразу.

— Мне нужно тебя осмотреть! — потребовал Чоппер. — Вспомни, как тяжело ты болела, когда попала к докторине! Вдруг тебя опять кто-то укусил?!  
— Никто меня не кусал! — отмахнулась Нами. — Я просто очень сильно испугалась и расстроилась, вот и всё. К тому же я обо всех этих придурках беспокоюсь! Одни застряли на Дресс Розе, другой сбежал неизвестно куда!..

Ей всегда удавалось прятать тревогу за гневом; когда злишься и кричишь, очень легко не думать о том, что плохого могло случиться. Жаль только, что рано или поздно гнев сойдёт на нет, и тут-то все страхи обнажатся, полезут из тёмных углов, вцепятся своими крохотными острыми зубками и примутся грызть, и грызть, и грызть…

Но это же Луффи, он никогда не проигрывает, с ним всё будет в порядке.  
Но Санджи-кун был нужен им живым, значит, они не причинят ему зла.  
Они оба могут за себя постоять, ей не о чем волноваться.  
И всё же, всё же…

Нами то подогревала кипящее в груди раздражение, то старалась выбросить из головы все мрачные мысли, погружаясь в пёстрый пушистый водоворот племени минков, это тоже позволяло не думать о плохом. Но стоило ей остановиться, остаться наедине с самой собой, честно прислушаться к ощущениям, как Нами понимала: всё не в порядке.

Тяжесть в груди теперь накапливалась, даже когда от гнева не оставалось и следа. Нами быстрее утомлялась, чаще обычного стремилась присесть и передохнуть. А потом, ночью, вдруг закашлялась и обнаружила на подушке светлый лепесток сердечком. Всего один. Даже внимания на него не обратила, смахнула, не глядя, перевернулась на другой бок и задремала.

Наутро её снова скрутил неожиданный приступ кашля, и тогда она увидела точно — лёгкие полупрозрачные лепестки вылетели из её рта и плавно спланировали на землю.

— Это ещё что такое? — удивилась Нами.

Она непроизвольно схватилась ладонью за горло, ощутила подушечкой большого пальца, как бьётся под челюстью пульс, — показалось, что слишком быстро. Она растеряна, ей тревожно…

— Только не это, Нами! — Чоппер взвыл до того истошно, что она чуть не подпрыгнула. — Это же болезнь ханахаки!  
— Ханахаки?.. — переспросила она.

В памяти смутно что-то шевельнулось, но далёкое, невнятное. Кажется, Нами слышала что-то давным-давно и такое глупое, что не потрудилась запомнить. Вроде детской сказочки или нелепой легенды…

— Это ужасная болезнь, от которой нет лекарства! — в глазах у Чоппера начали обильно закипать слёзы. — Я могу замедлить её течение, но не вылечить тебя! Есть только один способ!  
— Какой?! — Нами всё ещё потрясённо разглядывала вылетевший из её горла лепесток. — Что за способ? Только не говори, что для этого надо кого-то убить!  
— Не надо, даже совсем наоборот, — Чоппер сглотнул, втянул голову в плечи. — Тебя спасёт только твоя любовь.  
— Что меня спасёт? — Нами показалось, что она ослышалась.  
— Тебе надо воссоединиться со своей любовью! — пискнул Чоппер и зажмурился. — Болезнь ханахаки — это болезнь несчастной любви!  
— Ты шутишь, — очень спокойно осознала Нами. — Не бывает таких болезней. Разве что в сказках. Не на самом деле.  
— Бывает! — Чоппер шмыгнул носом и глянул ей в глаза. — Я такое уже видел. И я уже знаю, что перед этой болезнью мои знания бессильны. Лепестков будет становиться всё больше, потом целые бутоны…

Ладонь Нами соскользнула с горла ниже, к грудной клетке. Целые бутоны?! Лепесточки-то выглядели немаленькими…

— Надеюсь, у этих цветов хотя бы шипов нет, — деревянным голосом откликнулась Нами, смотря перед собой невидящим взглядом. — Жаль, здесь нет Робин, она бы подсказала, она лучше разбирается в цветах.

Она снова обернулась к Чопперу:

— Ты сказал, что болезнь можно замедлить, так?  
— Да, я разработал специальный травяной сбор, — Чоппер отбросил эмоции и посерьёзнел, стал в первую очередь доктором, а не паникующим оленёнком. — Окуривание его дымом тебе поможет, лепестки не будут прибывать так быстро, и дышать станет легче. Но это не лечение, только отсрочка.  
— Для начала сгодится, — кивнула Нами. — Надеюсь, все эти травы у тебя есть?  
— Есть, но… — Чоппер снова начал расклеиваться. — Нами!.. Твоя настоящая любовь!..  
— Не твоя забота, — твёрдо обрубила Нами, легонько щёлкая его по носу. — С этим я разберусь сама.

И только когда Чоппер умчался на Санни, подготавливать свой чудо-сбор для замедления болезни, она посмурнела, обхватила себя руками за плечи и зябко поёжилась. Пробормотала под нос:

— Скорее бы Луффи вернулся.  
— О! — с искренним любопытством влез в поле её зрения Брук. — Значит, Луффи?  
— Значит, не лезь не в своё дело! — рявкнула Нами, чувствуя, как разгорающееся в груди пекущее раздражение вытесняет неприятные ощущения. — Я имела в виду, что нам нельзя терять тут время! В конце концов, надо спасать Санджи-куна!  
— О! — понимающе закивал Брук. — Значит, Санджи?

Нами его всё-таки стукнула, от всей души. Полегчало.

***

Санджи оказался тем ещё страдальцем и свой недуг скрывал с бараньим упрямством до последнего. Когда Чоппер наконец-то узнал — и то случайно! — отдельные лепестки уже начали формироваться в бутоны. Очередной приступ кашля отдался в теле такой слабостью, что Санджи сполз на пол — и, к сожалению, у этого позорного момента слабости оказался свидетель.

— Почему ты не сказал раньше?! — запрыгнув верхом на Санджи, Чоппер отчаянно тряс его за грудки.  
— Всё в порядке, — беспечно отмахнулся Санджи и попросил: — Не мог бы ты не давить на грудь копытами. Дышать тяжело.  
— Дело не в моих копытах! — строго заявил Чоппер, но на пол всё же слез и тут же продолжил возмущаться: — Как я могу вас лечить, если вы скрываете от меня свои болезни?!  
— Никто не будет к тебе бегать по каждому чиху, — Санджи выудил из кармана зажигалку. — Тем более, я и сам знаю, что делать.  
— Тебе нельзя курить в таком состоянии! — Чоппер выбил у него изо рта сигарету одним стремительным движением.  
— Мне _нужно_ покурить, — Санджи тут же достал новую. — От сигарет мне становится легче.

Чоппер зажмурился, нахмурил брови, напрягся почти всем телом, чтобы мозги заработали на пределе своих возможностей.

— Не могу вспомнить… — пробормотал он. — Никогда не слышал о подобных болезнях…  
— Значит, тем более не было смысла тебя беспокоить, — спокойно заключил Санджи, наконец-то затягиваясь сигаретой.

Одним глазом Чоппер следил за тем, как изменились движения его грудной клетки. Наверняка, если измерить частоту пульса, это только подтвердит сказанное.

— Значит, цветы, — пробормотал Чоппер, — и сигареты…  
— Сначала лепестки, — подсказал Санджи между затяжками. — По одному-два, не больше. Мне стало немного хуже буквально несколько часов назад, после отплытия с Панк Хазард.  
— И давно это началось? — Чоппер напрягся.  
— На Сабаоди, кажется, — пожал плечами Санджи. — После того, как мы все снова встретились.

Чоппер судорожно прокручивал в голове предположения, гипотезы, химические формулы и прогнозы. Если так пойдёт и дальше…

— Я должен с этим разобраться! — запаниковал он. — Надо проверить по справочникам! И я думаю, можно попробовать кое-что добавить в твои сигареты!..

Санджи недовольно скривился.

— Вот только не надо портить вкус моих прекрасных сигарет, — попросил он.  
— Нет уж! Я сделаю всё, что смогу, и заставлю тебя сделать всё, что ты сможешь! — упёрся рогом Чоппер и тут же расстроенно заметил: — Как жаль, что рядом нет докторины, мне бы так хотелось посоветоваться с профессионалом!..  
— Насчёт чего? — Трафальгар Ло шагнул на камбуз, успев поймать только последние слова, но они его явно заинтересовали.  
— Насчёт болезни! — просиял Чоппер, сообразивший, что ему теперь есть с кем посоветоваться. — Симптомы необычные, я никогда о таком не слышал, Санджи откашливает лепестки!..

Ло изменился в лице.

— Ханахаки, — пробормотал он. — Она называется болезнь ханахаки.  
— Так ты её знаешь?! — просиял Чоппер. — Это настоящая удача, я начал думать о том, что, добавив в сигареты туласи, сныть и галанган, можно усилить их эффект, но если тебе известно лекарство…  
— Лекарства нет, — сказал Ло.  
— Что? — переспросил Чоппер.  
— Лекарства нет, — повторил Ло, отвёл взгляд, потёр лоб. — Эта болезнь неизлечима. Я даже не могу использовать ROOM, чтобы извлечь её из организма, тут дело не в физиологии.  
— А в чём тогда? — удивился Санджи.  
— В настоящей любви, — вид у Ло был такой, словно у него резко зубы разболелись. — Болезнь развивается от неразделённой любви или разлуки и исцеляется только при воссоединении…  
— Это катастрофа! — запаниковал Чоппер. — Санджи же влюбляется в каждую увиденную девушку! Как мы узнаем, какая из них стала причиной?! Как мы её найдём?!  
— Всё в порядке, — Санджи улыбнулся, не разжимая губ, удерживая ими сигарету. — Я знаю. Но это неважно.

Пока Чоппер ошалело пялился на него, пытаясь переварить услышанное, Ло мысленно прокрутил беседу на несколько реплик назад.

— Вы обсуждали, что добавить в сигареты? — уточнил он. — Думаете, это может как-то помочь?  
— Сигареты помогают, — пожал плечами Санджи. — Я, так и быть, готов потерпеть, если Чоппер решит запихнуть туда свой чёртов лечебный гербарий.  
— Это может быть интересным, — заинтересованный доктор в Ло победил сомневающегося пирата. — Я бы не отказался от пары экспериментов, если ты позволишь, Чёрная Нога-я.  
— Если это не помешает мне приготовить ужин вовремя, — согласился Санджи и глубоко затянулся. — Не думаю, что вы просто так от меня отстанете, верно?  
— Конечно, не отстанем! — возмущённо подтвердил Чоппер. — Я не могу бросить друга в таком состоянии!  
— Ты умираешь, но медленнее, чем должен. Это любопытно, — Ло нехорошо улыбнулся. — Полагаю, без сигарет ты долго не протянешь.  
— Без сигарет я и так долго не протяну, и чёртова болезнь тут ни при чём, — любезно отозвался Санджи, жалея, что собственный кодекс чести не позволит ему подложить в тарелку Ло какую-нибудь гадость за эти комментарии. — И вообще, не лучше ли вам планировать встречу с Дофламинго, а не волноваться о моих лёгких?

Он как чувствовал, что не надо никому знать про эти лепестки. Интуиция прямо-таки вопила, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, и вот подтверждение: теперь Чоппер будет паниковать и волноваться, этот Трафальгар Ло полезет к Санджи под кожу — в прямом смысле этих слов! — а если ещё узнают остальные…

Неразделённая любовь, значит? Санджи не удержал улыбки.

Как будто это стало для него сюрпризом.

***

Горький запах дыма щекотал нос где-то очень глубоко, Нами отчаянно хотелось чихнуть. А ещё слезились глаза — или это уже просто хотелось реветь? Но дышать, кажется, в самом деле стало легче, ушло это давящее чувство в груди, нарастающее желание прокашляться. Похоже, идея Чоппера с травами в самом деле оказалась рабочей.

— Может, ты ошибаешься и болезнь всё-таки излечима? — беззаботно поинтересовалась Нами и всё-таки не сдержалась, чихнула. — Я гораздо лучше себя чувствую! Ты такой замечательный доктор, и не с таким справлялся!  
— Нет, — печально покачал головой Чоппер. — Я уже видел, как это происходит. Дальше будет только хуже.

Что-то в его голосе заставило беззаботность Нами истаять подобно горькому дыму, плавно растворяющемуся в воздухе. Конечно, Чоппер в подробностях рассказал ей о болезни, о том, как увидел кашляющего Санджи, как помог Ло, но Нами всё равно хотелось надеяться на какой-то менее драматичный исход.

— Значит, надо торопиться, — она нахмурилась. — Этот Джек нас задержал, так что мы должны как можно скорее отправляться за Санджи-куном…  
— Санджи! — глаза Чоппера расширились. — Мы должны спасти его как можно скорее! Его сигареты!..  
— О! — влез Брук. — Значит, всё-таки Санджи?  
— Чоппер, стукни его, я отсюда не дотянусь, — свирепо попросила Нами.

Она снова прятала за раздражением тревогу. Теперь, когда причина болезни стала очевидна, Нами больше могла не врать хотя бы самой себе, только ситуацию это ничуть не облегчило. Ей казалось, что общая болезнь объединяла их с Санджи какой-то особенной связью, что теперь они могут почувствовать друг друга на каком-то тонком уровне — и ей совершенно не нравилось то, что она чувствовала.

Санджи-кун обещал, что вернётся, Санджи-кун улыбался слишком широко и успокаивающе — Нами всем сердцем ощущала, что он не собирался возвращаться. Он думал, что уходит умирать. От одной мысли об этом становилось дурно, Нами боялась представить, с какими чувствами Санджи решился на эту улыбку и свой уход.

Но чего он точно не знал, так это того, что успел заразить Нами этой проклятой ханахаки, иначе ни за что бы не бросил её, не оставил одну, без него.

Если Санджи-кун умрёт — Нами отправится следом.

***

Прежде чем Нами успела увидеть Санджи-куна, она почувствовала, что он рядом. Это осознание просто пришло к ней само по себе, она отметила присутствие Санджи-куна так же бездумно, как улавливала направление ветра или изменение влажности воздуха. Потом приходят домыслы и выводы, но сначала ты просто знаешь: всё так, а не иначе. Санджи-кун рядом.

А потом она рассмотрела карету Джермы и сидящих в ней людей. Среди своей настоящей семьи Санджи-кун смотрелся одновременно и уместно, и совершенно инородно. Но как бы то ни было, стоило ей увидеть его, и на сердце у Нами сразу полегчало. Словно ослабился завязанный под рёбрами тугой узел, полегчало дыхание, но дело было не только в болезни ханахаки.

Нами была до чёртиков рада видеть Санджи-куна, знать, что он в порядке, надеяться на скорое возвращение, пусть даже оно выйдет непростым…

От ледяного презрительного взгляда Санджи-куна её перетряхнуло.

Нами слушала и не верила своим ушам. Смотрела и не верила своим глазам.

Если бы не почти физически ощутимая связь, возникшая между ними, она подумала бы, что перед ней другой человек. Не её Санджи-кун, которого она так хорошо знала и успела полюбить, а Винсмок Санджи, принц королевства Джерма, который не желает связываться с низкопробными пиратами, — так он назвал себя.

Луффи истошно вопил, Винсмок Санджи огрызался, ситуация накалялась и становилась острее и острее, а всё, что могла делать Нами — это изо всех сил сдерживать слёзы. Прямо сейчас она не вспоминала ни про болезнь, ни про опасность, ни про что-то ещё такое же насущное и важное. Она смотрела на Винсмока Санджи и чувствовала, как разрывается её сердце. Это всё не могло быть правдой. Только не это. Не так.

— Санджи! Это уже слишком! Ты хоть сам веришь в то, что говоришь?! — не выдержала Нами, но его взгляд заставил её осечься.

Он никогда не смотрел на неё так. В глазах Санджи-куна всегда теплилась… ну ладно, возможно, похоть и глупость, но вместе с ними — доброта и искреннее незамутнённое обожание. А этот мрачный равнодушный взгляд ударил по Нами ножом, оставил на сердце кровоточащую рану.

В груди шевельнулись цветы. Нами отчётливо уловила, как её обида и печаль словно подпитали растущие в лёгких бутоны. Болезнь несчастной любви оправдывала себя, и чем хуже становилось у Нами на душе, тем сильнее распирали её изнутри бледные лепестки, просились наружу.

А потом в одночасье всё стало ещё хуже, потому что Винсмок Санджи ударил Луффи прямо в лицо.

Слишком занятая своими переживаниями, Нами на мгновение успела забыть, что Санджи-кун дорог не только ей. А теперь ужасное осознание сходило на неё ледяной лавиной.

Мало того, что она сама захлебнётся цветочными лепестками, так ещё и Луффи не сможет пережить такого предательства… Нет, Луффи может справиться с чем угодно, но всё-таки это слишком серьёзный удар, и дело не в выбитом зубе…

Мысли путались, рассыпались по голове туманом, закручивались в торнадо и метались ураганами. Нами пыталась докричаться, а потом молчала, снова кричала, и уже не удавалось удержать слёзы…

— Ваше высочество Санджи… — она приблизилась к нему на расстояние вытянутой руки.

Больше всего на свете ей хотелось бы кинуться к нему, упасть на грудь, жалобно заглянуть в глаза и рассказать, как сильно все волновались, как она испугалась, чего им стоило найти Санджи-куна, и как хорошо, что теперь всё наладится…

Рука со свистом рассекла воздух, и щека Винсмока Санджи резко покраснела. Нами как будто видела это всё немного со стороны, до того безумным казалось ей происходящее.

— Засим мы откланиваемся, — услышала она свой собственный голос. — Прошу простить нам наши манеры…

В глазах стояли слёзы, так что Нами не смогла бы рассмотреть реакцию Винсмока Санджи, даже если бы хотела. Но у неё не осталось на это сил. Карета удалялась, Луффи продолжал кричать, а Нами всё ревела — и вдруг поняла, что оплакивает не только Луффи, не только Санджи-куна, которого потеряла, но и саму себя.

Потому что теперь больше надежды не осталось, раз её любовь оказалась сплошным враньём с самого начала.

***

Когда Санджи уходил вместе с Капоне Беджи, он всё решил уже тогда. Если для того, чтобы защитить своих накама и Нами-сан, ему надо собой пожертвовать — он готов. Если надо снова встретиться со своей ненавистной семьёй — он готов. Если надо жениться на дочке Большой Мамочки, какой бы она ни оказалась, — он готов.

У него был козырь, о котором никто не знал: ему не придётся мучиться долго.

Чик… чик…

Чем дальше он оказывался от Нами-сан, тем хуже ему становилось, дыхание моментально тяжелело, спазмы кашля подкатывали к горлу. Лечебные сигареты Чоппера на какое-то время сдержат разрастающиеся цветы, потом обычные сигареты помогут ему протянуть чуть дольше, а затем Санджи просто тихо умрёт. Может, даже подпортит этим планы Джаджу — вот было бы здорово!

…стоило закрыть глаза, и перед внутренним взором вставало лицо Нами-сан. Хотел бы он запомнить её счастливой и улыбающейся, в крайнем случае — испуганной, но верящей его словам о том, что всё будет хорошо и он вернётся. Зачем только Луффи потащился его возвращать, зачем Нами-сан увязалась следом и стала свидетельницей той ужасной сцены?! В другое время Санджи был бы счастлив от одной мысли, что Нами-сан пришла его спасать, но только не в этот раз! Всё обернулось хуже некуда, и теперь Санджи не мог забыть её взгляд, полный боли и отчаяния, прекрасные глаза, подёрнутые слезами, дрожание нижней губы…

Санджи готов был умереть, не дожидаясь, пока его убьёт болезнь ханахаки, готов был убить себя сам за то, что заставил Нами-сан так страдать!..

Он этого не хотел, чёрт возьми, он ничего этого не хотел!

Чик… чик…

От разговора с Пудинг-чан ему стало немного легче; ненадолго показалось, что он остался в этом беспросветном мрачном мире не в полном одиночестве, что, может быть, последние дни его жизни окажутся не такими уж и кошмарными. Но надежда прожила недолго.

Чик… чик…

Сидя под окном комнаты Пудинг-чан, слушая её жестокий смех, её ужасные безжалостные слова, Санджи пытался подкурить сигарету. У него больше не осталось сил ни на что.

Чик… чик…

Зажигалка щёлкала вхолостую, даже самый крохотный огонёк не собирался осветить этой ночью жизнь Санджи. Последняя сигарета из тех, что дал ему Чоппер, медленно намокала под дождём. Какой-то искорёженной и разрушенной частью своего сознания Санджи отстранённо подумал, что, может быть, это и к лучшему. Чем раньше всё это закончится, тем быстрее он отмучается.

Его вдруг скрутил резкий приступ кашля, такой сильный и мучительный, что Санджи едва не потерял сознание. Он кашлял и кашлял, упав на колени, уперевшись руками в землю, а из горла сплошным потоком лезли лепестки, смешивались с рассыпавшимся букетом, что он хотел подарить Пудинг-чан, липли к полу и стенам, прибитые дождём. В глазах потемнело, Санджи чувствовал, как целые соцветия проталкиваются сквозь его глотку, заполняют рот и извергаются наружу. Ему не хватало воздуха и не хватало желания вдохнуть этот воздух.

Приступ закончился так же резко, как начался. С каким-то вялым удивлением Санджи обнаружил, что не упал, устоял хотя бы на четвереньках, а ветер и дождь уже успели разметать лепестки прочь. На его судорожный кашель никто не сбежался, наверное, шум стихии и своевременный удар грома помогли скрыть звуки.

Что ж, значит, Санджи не раскрыли и он ещё немного поживёт. По крайней мере, решил он, успеет помочь Рейджу — хоть какое-то доброе дело напоследок! — а потом будь что будет…

***

Услышав, как Санджи-кун наконец-то сказал правду о том, что намерен вернуться, Нами словно научилась дышать заново. В суматохе происходящего ей было совершенно не до собственных проблем, да и не было времени просить Чоппера о лечении — всё это Нами отложила на потом, до того момента, когда можно будет расслабиться и никуда не бежать, ни с кем не сражаться, ни от кого не прятаться…

К тому же, когда Санджи-кун вернётся, болезнь должна пройти сама по себе, не так ли?

От одной мысли о его возвращении становилось легче. Нами даже весело пообещала себе, что устроит Санджи-куну такой скандал, чтобы и не думал больше так её пугать! Только вот разберётся с этими проклятыми цветами…

Она старалась кашлять так, чтобы этого не заметили остальные, ни к чему было пугать Морковку или вызывать лишние вопросы у Джимбея. Наскоро откашлявшись, сплюнув горькие лепестки, Нами продолжала двигаться вперёд на одном только упрямстве и адреналине. Главное — протянуть ещё немного, потерпеть…

— Нами-сан…  
— Санджи-кун.

Она думала, что при встрече бросится ему на шею; ещё думала, что при встрече хорошенько ему врежет; что скажет ему, ух, как она ему скажет..! А может, она так до конца и не представляла себе эту встречу?

Они застыли друг напротив друга в пустом коридоре замка Капоне Беджи. В этот раз взгляд Санджи показался ей каким-то испуганным, затравленным, почти болезненным… Чувствует свою вину? Не знает, что сказать?

Нами тоже не знала.

Напряжённые и не уверенные, что делать дальше, они стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Тишина висела такая, что было слышно, как почти беззвучно потрескивает бумага неизменной сигареты Санджи-куна. Этот витающий в воздухе горький аромат табака, к которому Нами так привыкла, который окутывал её почти уютно, успокаивал, от которого теплело на сердце…

В глазах Санджи-куна уже практически светилось отчаяние, словно он курил последнюю сигарету перед казнью и никак не мог надышаться. А может, это было не так уж далеко от истины.

Спазм снова пришёл резко и неожиданно, Нами почувствовала, как у неё темнеет в глазах, как распускаются в груди соцветия, всё шире разворачиваются лепестки — и резко отошли на второй план все объяснения, извинения и обвинения. Нами выхватила сигарету прямо из губ Санджи-куна, едва не ударив того по лицу. Табак моментально окутал весь рот болезненной жаркой горечью, из глаз потекли слёзы, но Нами вдыхала снова и снова, втягивала в себя едкий дым, пытаясь удержать приступ.

Санджи-кун смотрел на то, как Нами судорожно выкуривает его сигарету, и вид у него теперь был совершенно ошалелый.

Отбросив ненужный окурок прочь — то-то взбесится Беджи, если узнает, что кто-то намусорил в его драгоценном замке! — Нами всё-таки не смогла справиться с собой, зашлась в кашле, закрывая руками рот, чувствуя под пальцами холодную гладкость вылетающих лепестков…

Она, кажется, никогда больше не сможет видеть цветы. Возненавидит букеты. Будет вздрагивать от того, как руки Робин рассыпаются лепестками.

— Нами-сан! — Санджи-кун бросился к ней, хотел обнять или поддержать, но остановился, так и не решился прикоснуться.  
— Твои сигареты просто отвратительны… — нервно улыбаясь, Нами спрятала руки за спину. Ей едва удавалось удерживать в руках этот ворох цветов.  
— Нами-сан… — кажется, Санджи-кун забыл все слова, кроме её имени.

Эмоции на его лице менялись так быстро, словно их переключали механически. Вслед за тревожной неуверенностью, испугом и изумлением пришло безысходное отчаяние.

— Значит, вы любите кого-то… — наконец смог выдавить Санджи-кун. — И болезнь ханахаки…  
— Ты идиот, — со всей искренностью вздохнула Нами.

А затем продемонстрировала ему полные цветов ладони.

Среди широких лепестков уже встречались плотные шарики соцветий. Распотрошённые пионы осыпались на пол…

— И только попробуй скажи, что у тебя какие-то другие цветы! — спохватилась Нами, добавляя в голос угрозы. — Если окажется, что всё это было зря!..  
— Одни и те же цветы? — Санджи, казалось, не мог поверить. — Неужели, Нами-сан?!

Ей вдруг стало ужасно неловко, так сильно, что щёки запылали. Нами всплеснула руками, отправляя цветы в полёт, и выдохнула:

— А как же иначе, Санджи-кун?! Как могло быть иначе?! А ты! — она наступила на него, ткнула пальцем ему в грудь. — Взял и сбежал! Наговорил всяких гадостей! Заставил меня волноваться! Да я чуть не померла от этих проклятых лепестков!

Она не замечала, что с каждой фразой кричит всё громче, что по лицу потекли слёзы, что руки вцепились в рубашку Санджи-куна, что они оказались так близко друг к другу…

Может быть, она и поцеловала его первой. А может, это Санджи-кун не выдержал её криков и чрезмерной близости. Не так важно, в сущности, кто начал, а кто в ту же секунду подхватил. В пустом коридоре чужого замка, за несколько часов до чудовищной свадьбы, в облаке сигаретного дыма и цветочных лепестков они стояли и целовались так, что кружилась голова.

— Надо будет сказать Чопперу, что больше его дурацкие травы нам не нужны, — первое, что сказала Нами, когда они с сожалением отстранились друг от друга.

Не то чтобы её в самом деле так уж волновал Чоппер или его лечение, просто за этим оказалось так удобно скрыть смущение и неловкость. Ей одновременно хотелось поцеловать Санджи-куна ещё раз и совершенно не хотелось встречаться с ним взглядом. Хотя можно же глаза и закрыть…

— Нами-сан, как ты себя чувствуешь? — заботливо поинтересовался Санджи-кун. — Тебе стало лучше?

Только сейчас, сделав глубокий вдох, Нами сообразила, что ей и в самом деле легче. Больше никакой изнуряющей тяжести в груди, ни малейшего желания кашлять, только головокружение — но кажется, дело уже было не в болезни. Если они так поцелуются ещё раз, то у Нами могут и ноги подкоситься.

— Я в полном порядке, — поспешила ответить она. — А ты?  
— Я самый счастливый человек в мире! — возвестил Санджи-кун, сверкая широченной улыбкой. — И болезнь, похоже, полностью ушла.  
— Теперь нам всего-то осталось не вызвать гнев Беджи, — принялась перечислять Нами, — не умереть от рук Большой Мамочки или её армии, не упустить шанс спасти твою ужасную семью, не женить тебя случайно на этой мерзкой, лживой…  
— Нами-сан, — мягко перебил её Санджи. — Теперь всё точно будет хорошо. Мы просто не можем проиграть, теперь, когда я и ты…

Вот в этот раз Нами точно поцеловала его первой. Это оказалось снова безумно приятно и не так смущало, как произносить признания вслух.

— О, — довольно заметил возникший в дверном проёме Брук. — Значит, всё-таки Санджи.


End file.
